As light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures become more and more common, manufacturers have looked for better ways of mounting LED circuit boards in the fixtures. Conventional techniques include mechanical fasteners such as rivets or screws to secure the circuit boards to the fixture, but this has been observed to cause bowing or flexing of the circuit boards, resulting in undesirable light patterns or poor thermal conduction to the fixture. Riveting or screwing circuit boards to a fixture takes time, and quicker ways for mounting circuit boards in fixtures have been desired. In addition, considerable effort is needed to replace a circuit board that is riveted, screwed, or otherwise directly attached to the fixture, and ways to make replacement easier would be desirable.